The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-3’ and more particularly as a grapevine that produces a red seedless table grape which matures in early August in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The present variety produces a grape that resembles the ‘Flame Seedless’ Grape (unpatented) but differs because it is larger and has a sweeter flavor than the ‘Flame Seedless’ Grape (unpatented) and matures about three weeks later.